Attachments for telephones to provide optical assistance are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,508,434 (Ayres) shows a magnifying glass for attachment to a telephone to provide assistance in reading telephone books, or the like. A wire frame engages a magnifying lens and also encircles a portion of the telephone. Similarly, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,762,809 (Bradford) and 1,971,519 (Bradford) show magnifying lenses for being attached to a dial telephone to provide a magnified image of the dial. U.S. Pat. No. 3,651,285 (Tomaiuolo) shows an attachment for a telephone handset wherein a bracket supports a cylindrical magnifying lens for placement on a page of a telephone book to magnify a single line of the book. U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,063 (Kuka) shows a similar arrangement.
Other attachments for a telephone are known, such as the shoulder support shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,991,334 (Wandell). This patent teaches that a magnifying lens may be a part of the shoulder support structure for assistance in reading.